onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Towns and Dungeons
Many different towns and dungeons exist they appear as blue and red squares respectively on your mini-map if you have been told about them by NPC's or have an Area Map Scroll active. Towns Towns normally have at least one guard defending them and are a safer place than the wilderness, you normally have access to some kind of merchant and a few other NPC's in towns Small Town :up to 1 guard, 2 shops, save and 1 other NPC's can spawn Tavern :up to 1 guard, barkeep, and 2 others can spawn Mid-size Town :Up to 2 guards, 3 shops and 2 other NPC's can spawn Large Town :Up to 3 guards, 5 shops, save and 3 other NPC's can spawn Ruins :One merchant always Spawns here, does not show on mini-map, 'listen' for them in combat. Altar Ruins : Small, diamond shaped, 'town' with an Altar of the Goddess, can be mistaken for the Golem Ruins Small Shop :One merchant always Spawns here Abandoned Hut :Has a notice board the spawns 2 boxes Snow Country Huts : One merchant, fireplace and 2 boxes spawn here Stone House :one guard, 2 shops, save and 1 other NPC's can spawn Iron Hag's House :where the Iron Hag lives Infected village :has 3 monsters and sometimes a chest Town of Sinners : You have to have a bounty for the door to open, can spawn Sinner Save Attendent, Sinner Merchant, Sinner's Equipment Shop and Foreign Chef NPC's. If you break in the Merchant and Equipment shop's will only serve you if you have 'Sin'. Blacksmith's House : Small house with the Blacksmith inside ' : Dungeons dungeons spawn harder monsters than appear on the map but normally have at lease one chest or other worthwhile object inside. '''Altar '(of the Goddess) Dungeon''' : Medium Dungeon. Contains the Altar of the Goddess and up to 4 chests Trapped Altar '''(of the Goddess) Dungeon ' : Medium Dungeon. Looks like the Alter Dungeon but when you enter the alter disappears and the entrance's are closed by gates '''Double Fence Depths' :Medium Vertical Dungeon with wooden walls and 3-4 chests Thoroughfare Keep :Large dungeon Box Dungeon :Medium Dungeon. Has entry gates on north and south sides, 2 boxes, and an Iron chest in a corner room. Aquatic Ruins :Medium Dungeon. Surrounded by water, has up to 4 chests. Golem Ruins : Small Dungeon, diamond shaped, 'dungeon' with a golem, can be mistaken for the Altar Ruins. Golems drop 2+ gemstones Dog Kennel :Small Dungeon. 2 chests, 5-10 dogs/wolves. Surrounded by wood. spawn most often in the first 200Km of a quest. Can be hard to 'open' as Adventurer, Bard and Hunter classes Green places on the map (Plus) With an Area Map Scroll active a third kind of zone appears on the map. Fruit Tree :Break to get a Nayuta fruit & up to 3 herbs. Large Ice Crystal :Break for chance to get an Ice Crystal. Haunted Forest :protected by ghosts can spawn up to 4 Chests. Mountain Cactus :Break to get a night-vision herb, +2 sight, 300 turns. Ruins :Merchant spawns here. : Banishing Door :Teleports the player to a random nearby location when opened. Guards a 3x3 treasury. ::